From U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,887 B2 a constant velocity joint is known in the form of a fixed joint. In one embodiment it is proposed that the ball tracks of the outer joint part comprise two circular arch portions with different centres and a straight portion positioned therebetween. The straight portion tangentially adjoins the two circular arch portions. The circular arch portions are designed such that, when the joint is articulated, an opening angle at the ball moving towards the aperture end and an opening angle at the ball moving towards the joint base open in opposite directions.
DE 197 06 864 C1 proposes a constant velocity joint wherein the centre lines of the outer and inner ball tracks are composed of two differently curved portions adjoining one another. Between the two curved portions there is formed a turning point, with a tangent in the turning point extending axis-parallel. The inner portions of the ball tracks of the outer joint part extend by 10° beyond the central joint plane towards the aperture end of the outer joint part.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,584 different embodiments of constant velocity fixed joints are known. According to one embodiment it is proposed that the outer ball tracks and the inner ball tracks extend concentrically relative to the joint centre. The ball cage arranged between the outer joint part and the inner joint part comprises an inner spherical face which is guided relative to the outer joint part. The centres of the outer and inner spherical faces of the ball cage are positioned on the longitudinal axis and are axially offset relative to one another. According to another embodiment it is proposed that the centre of the outer ball tracks and the centre of the inner ball tracks on the longitudinal axis are axially spaced relative to one another. In this embodiment, the outer and the inner spherical face of the ball cage are designed so as to be concentric relative to the joint centre.